Menculik Sebongkah Perasaan
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Dua kekeliruan berpusat pada satu orang. Mulai dari insiden salah culik hingga kiriman paket yang dicuri. Semua itu karena cinta yang terlalu kuat untuk tidak dihiraukan, menyerabut menutupi logika, sampai nekat melakukan tindakan kriminal. / Warning : receh jayusman, garing sekali dan tidak lucu. / Didedikasikan untuk Yuichi Jin.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), diusahakan untuk IC (tapi jadinya malah OOC), harem terselubung, plesetan, receh-receh banget, jayus-jayus banget, humornya maksa-maksa banget. No buli ya! Kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca!

'Nama' apa pun itu yang bertaburan dalam fanfik, murni adalah sebagai pelengkap jalan cerita tanpa ada maksud untuk mengiklankan .

.

Terkhusus didesikasikan untuk Yuichi Jin

.

* * *

 **. : MENCULIK SEBONGKAH PERASAAN : .**

* * *

Zaman sekarang mempromosikan suatu produk melalui jasa para artis maupun orang terkenal adalah salah satu strategi yang cukup efektif. Selain metode pemasaran ini sangat digandrungi, keuntungan dari kedua belah pihak juga dapat segera terlihat. Hal itulah yang memunculkan banyaknya selebriti-selebriti maya yang sangat dikenal dengan sebutan _youtubers_ dan _selebgram_.

Ya, istilah ini bernama _endorsement_ atau lebih akrab disingkat _endorse_.

Entah dimulai dari mana dinamikanya. Karena ada yang mengatakan bahwa metode promosi _endorsement_ muncul setelah berkembangnya artis-artis dadakan seperti _youtubers_ maupun _selebgram_. Tapi ada juga yang menyebutkan bahwa teknik _endorsement_ -lah yang secara tidak sengaja telah menciptakan artis-artis media sosial.

Yang mana yang benar tidak akan dikulik lebih jauh. Karena jatuhnya akan seperti perdebatan duluan telur atau ayam. Atau bisa juga seperti persiteruan panas dua kubu yang mengoarkan siapa OTP termayor yang patut berlayar di samudera perfandoman. Intinya, jika dibahas mengenai sejarah asal muasal tidak akan ada pangkal maupun ujungnya.

Dari sekian banyaknya artis dunia maya, ada satu _selebgram_ yang mulai merintis karir dari penyanyi internet atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama _utaite_. Namun, setelah mengetahui dari segi keeksisan, dunia postingan foto lebih menguntungkan, ia hijrah sepenuhnya dan membuka lapak promosi berbayar di dunia _instagram_.

Sang selebriti sosial media ini bernama Shinya. Pria berpostur tubuh tinggi menjulang dengan perut berkotak-kotak dan dada bidang kepalang datar. Wajah rupawan multigender, kadang bisa sangat tampan, kadang bisa terlihat cantik jika dipandang dari sudut _trigonometri_ ditambah perhitungan rumus _pythagoras_ ―lebih tepatnya androgini.

Senyumnya terlalu maut, begitu menawan tanpa cela dan dosa, tercipta dari gurat-gurat tak kasat yang jarang menegang karena memang ia tidak pernah memasang raut rengut alih-alih murka. Kerap berekspresi ramah, menebarkan aura-aura positif sehingga tidak heran jika Shinya menginspirasi para penggemar untuk berkarya. Salah satunya adalah sebuah lirik dari lagu yang cukup fenomenal, bunyinya, " _Silakan puji dia sepenuhnya, dia memang suci aku mau dong jadi rinsonya._ " **[1]**

Tawaran untuk ia bertestimoni terhadap produk-produk tiap hari selau banjir. Mulai dari mempromosikan parfum, sepatu, pakaian, bahkan barang yang jarang sekali―bukan jarang lagi tapi nyaris tidak―diambil oleh _selebgram_ , Shinya dengan berani menerimanya bahkan dengan tarif normal sekalipun.

Produk yang dimaksud salah satunya adalah sebuah alat kontrasepsi. Untuk menarik perhatian Shinya bahkan dituntut bertelanjang dada, dan hanya mengenakan celanan jins berkesan melorot agar tulang pinggulnya tampak terpapar oleh mata.

Selain gambar itu diperangkap dengan gestur jari Shinya yang mengapit kondom, pun telah diberi tambahan slogan yang bukan hanya ditestimoni Shinya di keterangan bawah gambar namun juga di sisi kiri gambar yang telah diberi editing, bertuliskan: ' _ketipisan nano, kualitas makro_ '. Saking tipisnya, barang yang diiklankan tampak tak kasat. Justru ia lebih terlihat seperti menjepit angin ketimbang karet transparan.

Namun ajaibnya, satu jam setelah diposting, pengikut Shinya langsung bertambah sebanyak sepuluh ribu dan jumlah pemberi simbol hati sebanyak satu juta. Usut punya usut kondom yang dipromosikan Shinya pun laris manis di pasar internet.

Pernah juga ia mendukung sebuah produk kancut berlubang di belakang yang didesain khusus untuk para _botty_. Dan lagi-lagi Shinya dituntut berpose binal. Berfoto setengah bugil menggunakan celana dalam _uke_ itu dan memperlihatkan pantat kenyalnya yang menggiurkan. Setengah jam dipublikasikan, akun _instagram_ Shinya seketika langsung macet gara-gara ketimpaan pengikut dan lambang hati yang tak terhingga jumlahnya. Untunglah ia punya akun kedua sehingga Shinya masih bisa memupuk rezeki, mengalihfungsikan promosi berbayar ke akun satunya yang tak kalah banyak juga jumlah pengikutnya.

Kebaikan serta ketulusan hati Shinya bukan hanya diukur dari betapa tidak pemilihnya Shinya dalam mendukung sebuah barang, serta bukan dari betapa ramahnya ia dilihat dari mekaran bibir yang tak pernah absen di setiap postingan gambar maupun video _blog_ , namun juga dari responnya yang selalu positif dalam meladeni para _haters_. Maka dari itu banyak agensi yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan Shinya sebagai aset, salah satunya adalah agensi bernama Malaikat Bulan.

Nama yang sungguh _alay_ memang. Namun janganlah memandang sesuatu hanya dari titelnya. Karena sesungguhnya agensi ini masuk dalam sepuluh besar agensi di ibukota yang patut untuk diperhitungkan.

Sang pemilik agensi bernama Guren. Pria blasteran Jerman dengan ketampanan tercetar di kalangan pria-pria mapan. Dia telah berupaya dengan sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan cara menggaet Shinya agar mau meneken kontrak di agensi miliknya. Hanya saja, Shinya kerap menolak dengan alasan enggan terikat kontrak panjang kepada siapa pun.

Shinya memegang konsep yang tidak muluk-muluk. Tanda tangan, ambil gambar, posting, pembayaran dilayangkan dan selesai. Klien senang, dia senang dan pengikut riang. Shinya adalah pria penganut paham hidup bebas sebebas burung yang berarak dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Dia benci dengan segala tetek bengek persyaratan cerewet yang dapat mengikat.

Ketahuilah bahwa Guren mengajak Shinya bergabung ke dalam agensi Malaikat Bulan sebenarnya hanyalah modus alias modal dusta. Diam-diam si pemilik agensi merupakan satu dari jutaan pengasup postingan gambar _hot-hot_ -nya Shinya. Dia _fix_ jatuh cinta berlipat semenjak Shinya mencuatkan belahan bokongnya nan seksi. Sungguh foto yang _ukeable_ sekali. Ke- _seme_ -an Guren menggelora sampai dia tujuh hari tujuh malam kerap dihantui mimpi becek yang tidak perlu pakai ojek karena Guren orang kaya, tunggangannya _Camaro_ sampai _Ferrari_.

Guren tidak peduli sekalipun Shinya ditengarai tidak jomblo ditilik dari postingan tiap gambarnya (selain testimoni produk tentunya). Shinya mengumbar kemesraan dengan seseorang yang diduga adalah sang kekasih yang entah kenapa wajahnya seakan tidak boleh diperlihatkan. Terkecuali keterangan Shinya yang menyatakan seperti: " _Ah, dia sungguh imut sekali, bolehkan dia kugrepe-grepe malam ini?_ " Atau, " _Tanpa kecantikan wajahmu, mataku akan bintitan setiap harinya._ " Dan kalimat pujian-pujian lainnya yang dapat membuat penggemar maupun pengagum rahasia Shinya seakan ingin mengecap jasa tukang teluh.

Lain halnya pegangan konsep Shinya, lain pula pahamnya Guren. Baginya, sebelum tenda biru tertancap di depan rumah sang _selebgram_ , Shinya masih bebas untuk diperebutkan. Jangankan tenda biru, jika janji suci telah dikumandangkan di depan penghulu sekalipun, Guren masih bisa membuat Shinya kembali menduja (duda janda). Inilah keabsolutan seorang _seme_. Punya kuasa akan segala hal jika kekayaan mengunung-gunung.

Selayaknya para pemegang posisi atas, kehendak Guren harus wajib terpenuhi bagaimanapun caranya. Jika cara baik-baik tidak membuahkan apa-apa, Guren sudah mendapatkan akal dengan menyusun rencana yang terbilang cukup berani. Cara keseribu dilancarkan setelah cara yang kesembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan gagal menuai hasil.

Dua anak buah telah diperintahkan untuk menculik Shinya. Mereka bernama Narumi dan Kagiyama. Meski pada awalnya dua pria ini sedikit bingung mendapati selebriti sekelas Shinya yang menduduki peringkat pertama di dunia _instagram_ bermain layang-layang di tengah lapangan luas dengan anak-anak kampung.

Kebimbangan muncul di hati keduanya. Mengingat bahwa perangai Shinya sungguh rendah hati dan sangat blusukan itu rela kotor-kotoran menginjakkan kaki di empang demi beradu tinggi-tinggian layang-layang dengan para pesaing yang kebanyakan berwujud anak-anak ingusan. Pria luar biasa baik seperti Shinya apakah benar harus ditangkap hanya untuk memuaskan kehendak pria arogan seperti Guren?

Jika saja sejumlah uang tidak menjadi pengingat pada pesan masuk ponsel mereka, Narumi dan Kagiyama sudah pasti akan mengambil air wudu dan melakukan tobat. Tapi nyatanya, Shinya mereka culik paksa juga.

* * *

Shinya terikat pada sebuah kursi di dalam sebuah ruangan besar. Mulut terbekap dan masih dalam keadaan sadar. Tapi Shinya sedikit pun tidak melakukan tindakan bergagah seperti menggerak-gerakan badan yang terjerat sebagai wujud aksi protes. Seolah pasrah-pasrah saja menjadi korban penculikan.

Lalu datanglah Guren ke ruangan itu. Melakukan pose sok keren di tengah-tengah pintu yang membuka. Satu tangan melesap ke dalam kantong celana. Tangan yang lain melakukan gerakan seperti menyisir bagian depan rambut ke belakang. Tingkahnya lamban pula. Ada instrumen yang mengalun pula, tampan pula, berkacamata hitam pula. Tapi, ah―sudahlah. Tak ada yang memerhatikan kemaskulinannya juga. Toh, trik tebar pesona Guren gagal karena si korban penculikan diam anteng biasa-biasa saja dengan wajah datar. Tidak ada mimik terpana-terpananya.

Melihat sang bos datang, kedua anak buah seketika membungkuk seraya cium tangan. Selembar uang seratus ribu tersemat sebagai bonus tambahan. Lumayan buat beli kuota untuk mengunduh film biru bergebe-gebe.

Kacamata dilepas dengan gaya flamboyan. Dua cecunguk mundur ke belakang. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka menghitung lembaran uang.

"Ah, Shinya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu. Suatu kesalahan jika kau menolak tawaran terakhirku."

Tak ada bunyi-bunyi sahutan di balik lakban yang menutup mulut. Shinya hanya memandang dengan beberapa kedipan pelan.

Suara sumbang sol sepatu Guren membentur lantai. Dia maju beberapa langkah, kemudian berjongkok kurang lebih setengah meter di depan kursi jeratan. Mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang _selebgram_.

Guren terseringai puas menatap mangsanya kini lemah tak berdaya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Shinya dipaksa menenggak likuid berisi larutan serbuk perangsang. Dan lalu―ah, fantasi liarnya mulai berjelajah ke mana-mana.

Tapi sayangnya, senyum licik Guren tidak bertahan lama, sebab dia mendapati sesuatu yang janggal.

Sejak kapan sepasang mata Shinya menekuk sayu?

Mata ungu menyipit, kepala dimajukan beberapa senti. Memerhatikan setiap indera yang menempel pada wajah si selebriti maya dengan teliti. Mata biru itu memang mata Shinya. Rambut perak itu pun juga rambut Shinya. Leher, wajah, telinga, hidung sampai ke upil memang milik Shinya. Tapi tetap saja Guren merasa ada yang berbeda.

Kendati ternyata cinta memang selalu berada di atas segalanya, cinta itulah yang menjadi mata yang sebenarnya. Membuka tabir hati Guren dalam menelusuri keganjilan pada orang yang telah menumbuhkan rasa itu pada dirinya.

SRETT.

Sesuatu benda tertarik. Ada helai-helai pirang di balik gumpalan surai perak. Tiga pasang mata membelalak. Guren bahkan mendengar gumaman terkejut dari arah belakang.

Tempelan plester besar di mulut dilepas kasar. "Siapa kau?"

Orang itu bukan Shinya.

Si pirang mencoba tersenyum tapi jatuhnya tipis sekali seperti orang yang sedang menahan kentut.

"Aku Mikaela."

Tertegun. Mendengar nama itu lantas ingatan Guren melintas cepat seperti komidi putar. Dia berpikir sambil menggumam, "Mikaela? Mika, Mika, Mika, seperti pernah mendengar."

Kemudian Guren sangat yakin bahwa Mikaela adalah nama yang kerap Shinya tuliskan di setiap postingan gambar mesranya.

Oh, ini _tho_ yang namanya Mikaela. Cantik juga. Namun tidak ada yang tahu di dalam hati Guren menahan iri. Sehomo-homonya Shinya, selera Shinya ternyata lebih kewanita-wanitaan. Guren mah apa? Cowok tulen, gagah, _seme_ pula, jadi si Shinya _seme_ juga? Oh, bagaimana mereka nanti anuan jika kelak Guren dan Shinya berpacaran? Mereka akan saling bertukar posisi? Sungguh Guren anti sekali jadi pihak tertusuk.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Guren masih perlu konfirmasi.

"Kau siapanya Shinya?"

"Aku adiknya."

Pantas saja, mata dan wajah itu mirip sekali. Tidak heran dua anak buahnya terkelabui. Tapi tidak bagi Guren. Kekuatan cinta sejatinya akan menjadi kacamata terampuh bagi netra-netra yang teperdaya.

Rupa-rupanya Shinya pun turut bermodal dusta. Sok mempertontonkan kasmaran toh ternyata itu palsu. Kedok untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya pun singel sejati. Tunggu Shinya, Guren akan mempersuntingmu. Tapi selesaikan perkara ini dulu.

"Aku baru tahu bahwa Shinya punya adik. Kau adik haram atau halalnya Shinya? Jangan-jangan kau adik pura-puranya saja."

"Aku," Mikaela tanpa ragu menjawab, "adik kandungnya."

Wajah itu sangat datar sekali. Terlihat kurang meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mempersoalkan kau adiknya atau bukan. Tapi yang mau aku tanyakan adalah," Guren mencondongkan badan, dua tangan memegang kedua belah lengan kursi. "KENAPA KAU MENYAMAR JADI SHINYA!?" Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan tatapan menusuk. Lantang dan mendirikan bulu sukma.

Namun tidak ada sedikit pun rona atau kerutan rasa takut yang terpatri pada wajah Mikaela. Guren dibuat kesal. Makhluk salah culik ini manusia atau robot? Kenapa ia seperti tidak memiliki sarat-sarat emosi?

"Bisakah Anda melepaskan jeratanku? Satu tangan saja. Selangkanganku gatal sekali."

Guren semakin melotot. Tidak habis pikir. Barangkali Mikaela menduga bahwa dia hanya bermain-main.

"Bocah, aku tidak peduli dengan selangkanganmu. Apa kaupikir aku bercanda, hah?! AKU SEDANG MENGHARDIKMU, TAHU?!"

Mikaela menutup mata. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja, air liur semburan Guren yang terlontar karena murka bisa mengiritasi penglihatannya.

"Tapi rasa gatal pada selangkanganku sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan, sudah mencapai batas." Biji biru membuka. "Aku bisa jadi senewen seharian jika hal itu tidak kulakukan. Dan itu akan berpengaruh pada Anda juga karena pastinya akan membuat Anda kerepotan."

"PEDULI SETAN!" Guren semakin memajukan kepala. Mikaela sekali lagi menutup mata sambil mengerut wajah, mengenyakkan posisi semakin dalam pada kursi. "KAU MEMBUATKU TAMBAH EMOSI, NAK!"

Berkisar antara beberapa senti lagi jarak keduanya, Mikaela memberikan penawaran. "Begini saja. Aku akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Anda barusan. Tapi sebelumnya buka dulu ikatan tangan kananku."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa reda yang menjalari dada Guren. Padahal tadi emosinya sukses tersulut. Ah, bukan hari ini saja. Setengah bulan terakhir Guren memang mudah naik pitam. Mungkin tekanan darahnya naik lagi. Berarti Guren mulai hari ini harus puasa makan daging. Sayang sekali, rendang adalah makanan favorit Guren sebenarnya.

Penawaran Mikaela seolah seperti banjir bandang yang memadamkan nyala api yang mulai meranggas di hutan. Guren memberi kode kepada salah satu di antara cecunguknya untuk melepaskan satu tangan Mikaela. Setelah dilepaskan, jemari Mikaela sama sekali tidak melakukan garukan pada area yang tadi ia sebutkan.

"Kalian terlambat. Selangkanganku sudah tidak gatal lagi."

"KURANG AJAR!"

Merasa dipermainkan. Guren nyaris saja mengamuk jika saja Narumi dan Kagiyama tidak lekas mencegah. Pertikaian tubuh atau pertumpahan darah haram terjadi. Karena kalau sudah sampai marah super _seiyan_ , amukan Guren bisa sangat ngeri. Jangan sampai Guren jatuh sebagai tersangka. Lebih tepatnya, bos mereka tidak boleh sampai masuk penjara. Guren adalah sumber mata pencaharian. Narumi dan Kagiyama belum siap menjadi pengangguran.

Belum hilang sepenuhnya rasa kesal karena kekurangajaran si korban salah culik, sebuah tanda tanya kini muncul di atas kepala ketiganya. Pasalnya, Mikaela tiba-tiba saja melambaikan tangan ke arah pintu. Tiga kepala menyetir arah.

Seseorang melongokkan kepala dari pintu. Sementara badannya menempel pada tembok bagian luar. Tampak sebuah tongkat―seperti _tripod_ ―terpegang di salah satu tangannya. Mulut orang itu membuka membentuk huruf O. Melongo melihat lambaian tangan persahabatan dari makhluk yang terikat di kursi. Kemudian menjauh pergi setelah sebelumnya dia mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau kenal adikku?"

Atensi Mikaela teralih kembali pada si bos penculikan. Narumi dan Kagiyama pun rautnya sama. Mereka penasaran ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Mikaela dan adik sang bos besar.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau kenal adikku dari _youtube_. Adikku itu _youtubers_ gagal. _Subscribers_ -nya saja cuma tiga. Satu, akunnya sendiri yang lain. Satunya―"

"Ehemm," Narumi berdehem, "akunku."

Guren menoleh, keningnya berkerut, "Dan satunya lagi―"

"Uhukkk," tangan kanan Kagiyama bergestur seperti orang batuk yang dibuat-buat, "akunku."

Semakin mengerut bahkan dengan tambahan sebiji peluh besar, Guren baru tahu dua akun berlangganan di saluran _youtube_ adiknya adalah dua bawahannya sendiri. Tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti disogok.

Setelah menggeleng-geleng menepis hal yang tak berguna Guren kembali bertanya, "Aku ulangi, kenapa kau melambaikan tangan pada adikku? Kaupikir kaubisa minta pertolongan dari adikku? Kau siapanya adikku, hah?"

"Aku tidak kenal adik Anda."

Dan lagi, Mikaela melambaikan tangan ke arah pintu. "Aku melambaikan tangan bukan berarti aku kenal dengan orang yang kulambaikan tangan."

Guren menoleh ke pintu. Seorang pelayan yang tadinya hanya melintas berhenti sejenak dan membalas lambaian tangan Mikaela dengan senyuman hangat. Guren memelototinya. Pelayan itu pun lari tancap gas.

"Itu adalah sapaanku terhadap orang yang baru kulihat. Ibaratnya seperti salam perkenalan."

Guren mencondongkan badannya kembali. "Kau sedang kuculik, Nak. Bukan sedang berlayar di kapal pesiar."

Segera Narumi dan Kagiyama menarik tubuh Guren melihat posisi dua wajah itu tinggal sesenti lagi. Takut-takut nanti ada iblis yang memasuki tubuh Guren lalu terjadilah penganiayaan berdarah-darah.

" _STOP! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME, EVERYBODY!_ " Malah Guren yang kini senewen.

Napas ditarik-embus pelan. Berusaha menetralisir rasa amarah. Sepertinya malam ini Guren akan pergi ke rumah sakit, memeriksakan tekanan darahnya. Di sana ada dokter baru berbadan mantap. Lumayan buat cuci mata. Sekaligus menghilangkan stresnya sebelum menjadi gila.

"Dengar bocah, aku harap kaubisa memegang janjimu. Sesuai yang kaubilang tadi, jika aku membebaskan satu ikatan tanganmu untuk menggaruk yang tidak kaugunakan untuk menggaruk, kau akan bersedia menjelaskan apa alasanmu menyamar jadi Shinya yang kaukatakan adalah kakakmu."

"Tepat seperti yang Anda bilang barusan. Aku dan Kak Shinya bersaudara. Penyamaran ini murni atas rasa persaudaraanku yang tinggi, selain―" Mata biru berjalan ke sana ke mari, tak berani menatap lawan, seperti tengah melarikan diri.

"Selain apa?"

"Selain―"

Guren bersidekap, tambah tak sabaran. "Selain?"

Dua pria lainnya cuma mengamati. Dari awal Narumi dan Kagiyama mendengarkan secara baik pembicaraan yang tak ada ujungnya ini, selain tugas mereka yang kadang-kadang jadi sekuriti dadakan terhadap atasan mereka sendiri.

Kelereng biru masih berjelajah di sekitaran sklera, ia seperti tidak menemukan celah jawaban yang tepat. "Selain―"

"SELAIN APA, NAK? KAU MEMBUAT KESABARANKU HABIS!"

Meja di sebelah kiri Mikaela digebrak keras. Mengejutkan. Narumi dan Kagiyama olahraga jantung.

Mikaela tiba-tiba tergagap menjawab spontan. "Selain imbalan dari Kak Shinya."

"Imbalan?"

"Ya, imbalan. Kak Shinya sebelumnya bercerita bahwa beberapa hari ini dia seperti diuntit."

Guren menyipit mata pada dua anak buah yang seketika langsung salah tingkah. Sangat tidak profesional sekali kerja mereka, sampai ketahuan calon korban.

"Lanjutkan. Aku mendengarkan."

"Lalu dia memintaku menyamar jadi dirinya. Awalnya aku tidak mau. Tapi kakak bilang dia akan memberikan mobil _Lykan Hypersport_ -nya padaku jika aku mau menuruti semua perkataannya."

Serasa tersedak. Guren yakin tidak salah mendengar bahwa Mikaela tadi menyebutkan bahwa Shinya memiliki mobil edisi terbatas yang hanya ada tujuh di dunia. Wow, sekaya itukah Shinya? Sebanyak itukah pendapatan Shinya hanya dari mempromosikan produk barang? Pasti mobil itu _kawe_.

Lagi pula pernyataan Mikaela berbanding terbalik dari apa yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan. Menolong Shinya atas rasa persaudaraan. Tapi tadi barusan ia bilang tidak mau, setelah diberi iming-iming hadiah baru mau. Dasar munafik! Tunggu jika Guren sudah resmi menjadi kakak ipar. Mikaela pasti akan dia sekolahkan di pondok pesantren. Biar setiap keputusannya konsisten.

"Lalu apakah kakakmu menepati janji, Nak?"

"Emm, belum tahu. Karena dua orang yang ada di sana menculikku."

Menghilangkan rasa tak enak hati, Narumi dan Kagiyama melambaikan tangan sambil cengengesan, mengikuti tingkah Mikaela yang menganggap itu adalah salam perkenalan bersahabat. Dan Mikaela mau-maunya membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Konyol sekali. Guren jadi serasa ingin tertawa.

"Nak, jangankan _Lykan Hypersport_ , _Lamborghini Veneno_ sekalipun akan aku berikan padamu, asalkan kau mengatur pertemuanku secara empat mata dengan kakakmu."

"Aku tidak percaya. Anda pasti omja, omong saja, iya 'kan? Aku lihat anda hanya punya mobil sekelas _Ferrari_ itu pun bekas. Kata ibu, jangan mudah percaya dengan perkataan orang asing apalagi jika orang itu adalah bos kriminal."

 _Semprul_. Remaja ini sungguh blak-blakan sekali. Dibilangnya Guren bos kriminal.

Guren memegang kuat dua lengan kursi. Urat wajahnya menegang, emosinya nyaris mencapai level dewa. Mikaela terbelalak. Tersemat rasa takut pada ekspresinya. Ia merasakan aura hitam keunguan yang menyelubungi tubuh si belah tengah.

"AKU BUKAN TIPE ORANG YANG SUKA MENGOLEKSI BARANG MEWAH, BOCAH! KAYA YA KAYA SAJA, TIDAK PERLU DITUNJUKKAN. LAGIPULA YANG KUINGINKAN ADALAH KAKAKMU BUKAN YANG LAIN! KAU MENGE―ARGGGHHHH!" Guren spontan berdiri, memegang tengkuknya. Jalannya sempoyongan, nyaris limbung, "ASAM URATKU!"

Catat! Jangan terlalu emosi menindak sesuatu karena dapat menyebabkan penyakit kampungan kambuh.

* * *

Meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang, Guren jadikan sebagai tempat tumpuan tangannya untuk melakukan perenungan. _Strip-strip_ bungkus obat aluminum foil terhampar di atas meja lowong. Asam uratnya sudah mereda setelah menenggak empat ragam obat yang berbeda.

Badannya sekarang tambah payah. Sedikit-sedikit nyeri, sedikit-sedikit linu. Sedikit-sedikit naik darah, sedikit-sedikit sakit jiwa. Barangkali mulai minggu depan Guren harus rajin _fitnes_ kembali agar staminanya terjaga dan tak gampang loyo. Serta dia seharusnya mulai rajin ke pengajian agar batinnya tertamengi dari nafsu dunia.

Peraduan Guren tersita tatkala pria bernetra hijau muncul ke dapur, membawa kamera _DSRL_ dan _tripod_ terlipat. Guren tidak menyadari ada bahan-bahan baku pembuatan kue tersaji di atas meja konter. Tepung, susu bubuk, telur, cokelat batang, dan lain-lain.

" _Ciyeee_ , ada yang gundah gulana gara-gara patah hati."

Sebelah sandal _swallow_ warna hijau melayang menuju Yuuichirou. Sayangnya lepas sasaran.

Tajir-tajir kok pakai sandal _swallow_?

"Wajahmu masam sekali, Guren. Kecutnya saja tercium sampai sini."

"Apa urusanmu, _baka_ Yuu? _Get out_ , dari dapurku!"

"Enak saja! Aku yang lebih dulu berada di sini. Aku mau buat _vlog_ , tahu! Judulnya tips membuat kue untuk menghilangkan kegalauan karena salah culik gebetan."

Sebelah sandal terbang lagi. Kali ini nyaris saja tepat pada destinasi jika saja Yuuichirou tidak meliukkan badan dengan cepatnya.

"Ah, Guren. Lagi pula kenapa kauharus pakai acara culik-culikan segala? Kalau ingin mendapatkan cinta seseorang pakai taktiklah." Tangan Yuuichirou bermain di udara.

Guren masih bertopang dagu. "Menculik itu juga taktik."

"Taktik apanya? Itu tindakan kriminal. Ada hukum yang dapat menjeratnya, Guren. Bukankah kau sering mendengar sesuatu yang dipaksakan itu tidak baik."

"Sok mengajari. Kau saja _jones_ akut!"

Yuuichirou sedikit pun tidak tertohok. "Begini-begini aku terkadang jadi konselor di sekolah."

"Ya, konselor pembuat _vlog_ tak bermutu."

Yuuichirou mafhum, malah tertawa geli. "Terserahlah kau mau bicara apa. Tapi seharusnya kau jangan mengikuti kata hati yang tidak dibarengi dengan etika."

Mencibir. "Bahasamu saja tidak jelas begitu."

"Maksudku, nalarmu juga harus bermain."

Kening Guren berkerut. "Apa aku yang terlalu cerdas atau otakmu yang terlalu dungu? Perkataanmu tambah tak jelas!"

Yuuichirou terkekeh. "Berpikirlah realistis. Kau repot-repot membuang biaya dan tenaga untuk menculik seseorang tapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, salah culik pula. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, siapa saja akan merasa terancam jika dirinya menjadi korban penculikan. Trauma. Takut. Dibayangi kenangan buruk. Bayangkan kalau itu adalah benar Shinya. Bukannya jatuh hati tapi dia pasti akan tambah benci padamu."

Guren sudah mulai menangkap maksud sang adik. "Intinya?"

"Kalau memang kejadian bahwa kau menculik Shinya, yang kauculik itu sebenarnya hanya tubuhnya, bukan hatinya."

Seketika Guren langsung tersadarkan. Kadang-kadang otak bodoh adiknya ini bisa mencetuskan hal yang luput dari pikirannya.

Tegap Guren berdiri. Dua pundak Yuuichirou tiba-tiba dipegang. Ditepuk-tepuk. Yuuichirou sesaat tegang kemudian bingung mengamati Guren yang kaku berjalan setelah dia mengucapkan. "Terima kasih."

Tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada sang kakak yang mendadak tersetir aneh begitu saja, Yuuichirou memasang kamera, meletakkan _tripod_ dan menyetel rekaman. Yuuichirou beraksi layaknya seorang _vloger_ kelas kakap.

"Halo, _minna_ , selamat datang di _my youtube channel_. Ini adalah _vlog_ saya yang ke-404. Wow! Sudah seperti kode _error page not found_ di _website_ saja ya. Hahaha. Tidak apa, jangan khawatir, karena di video ini saya tidak akan menunjukkan notifikasi kegagalan melainkan memberikan tips jitu untuk menghilangkan tingkat kedepresian karena masalah ce i en te a. Benar sekali. Di video kali ini saya akan menunjukkan tutorial pembuatan kue khusus untuk kalian yang merasa berdosa karena telah salah menculik gebetan. Dan bahan-bahannya sudah ada di belakang saya. TADA!"

 _Anjay_! Dikira Yuuichirou hanya meledek Guren semata. Ternyata dia memang betulan membuat kue dengan judul yang sungguh _absurd_.

Dan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan sang _youtubers_ kacangan, ada sepasang mata yang mengintip dari celah pintu. Perlu upaya keras dan tingkat perjuangan yang sangat tinggi untuknya mencapai pintu dapur dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terikat pada badan kursi. Tampak dirinya tersenyum-senyum mengamati tingkah Yuuichirou yang salah menuduhkan _teflon_ dengan sebutan spatula.

* * *

Berkat kuliah dadakan yang dipandu oleh konselor amatir di tengah kesibukan syuting video tak elit di dalam dapur, Guren tiba-tiba mendapatkan injeksi yang dapat mencerahkan dan membuka lapang pikirannya.

Bukan sebuah keanehan jika Narumi dan Kagiyama diperintah kembali untuk melepaskan korban salah culik selain karena memang ia cukup mengesalkan sampai gejala penyakit orang renta pada tubuh sang atasan kambuh sebelum waktunya.

Lucunya, justru Mikaela yang memelas untuk tetap diculik dengan dalih _Lykan Hypersport_ gagal ia dapatkan jika dirinya tidak masuk dalam daftar pencarian orang hilang sesuai dari misi yang diberikan Shinya. Yah, alasan yang tampak sangat dibuat-buat berhubung ada alasan lain yang tentu tidak mungkin ia utarakan bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya betah berada di sana sekalipun harus tersiksa dalam jeratan tali-temali.

Tapi yang namanya perintah ya perintah. Lagi pula siapa Mikaela jadi Narumi dan Kagiyama harus mendengarkan remaja setara bocah bagi mereka yang sudah dewasa, yang bukan merupakan sumber nafkah mereka berdua.

Setelah dibebaskan, bukannya menagih hadiah pada sang kakak dan menyimpan momen salah culik sebagai satu dari arsip memori, Mikaela justru melupakan semua hal itu secepat pergantian bulan menjadi fajar. Pasalnya ketika dilepaskan, Mikaela ditelantarkan Narumi dan Kagiyama di sebuah area pekuburan yang konon penghuninya menghisap energi positif manusia sebagai santapannya.

Berjam-jam Mikaela tersesat dan berakhir sebagai orang linglung setelah tidak sengaja ditemukan warga. Hanya semudah itu saja Mikaela mengalami amnesia, berawal dari penyebab yang sungguh tak biasa pula. Bahkan orang tuanya sampai harus memanggil orang pintar untuk melakukan rukiyah.

Berhari-hari setelahnya, pasca kemampuan daya ingat Mikaela pulih kembali, kesadarannya sudah tidak memandang orang-orang dengan tatapan kosong, dua orang sahabatnya berbaik hati mengajak ia pergi mencari penghiburan.

Salah satu di antaranya, Rene, membawa Mikaela dan Lacus ke sebuah klub kabaret **[2]**. Batas usia bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk ditembus oleh mereka yang masih menjajaki kepala kurang dari dua puluh tahun. Sebab klub yang mereka datangi ini adalah milik ayahnya Rene.

"Ayah!" Rene menyasar masuk begitu saja ke ruangan sang ayah tanpa etika mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Lacus dan Mikaela mengikuti di belakang. "Kami butuh hiburan. Berikan _host_ **[3]** terbaik yang klub ayah punya."

Rokok mentol digerus Mel Stefano dalam asbak. "Kurang ajar! Kalian belum layak mengecap tempat ini! Kau menenggak beberapa teguk bir saja sudah muntah. Kami tidak menyediakan jus, para bocah! Keluarlah dan bermimpilah di kasur kalian"

Pantang bagi Rene berpaling sebelum kehendaknya terpenuhi. "Kalau tidak, kusebarkan foto _crossdress_ ayah berkostum Mikasa Ackerman ke semua relasi ayah." Ponsel pintar terancung ke depan, menampilkan tangkapan gambar yang cukup memuakkan. "Oh, iya pada ibu juga."

Mel terkesiap. Rahasianya sebegitu mudahnya bocor. Merasa terhajar, sang ayah berkata lantang. "Dasar anak durhaka!" Mau tak mau gagang telepon di atas meja disambar, dilayangkan panggilan pada sang manajer.

"Jangan lupa, _host_ yang terbaik, ayah."

Membelalak. Bagian mikrofon telepon dipegang erat, ditutupi kuat oleh tangan agar umpatan murkanya tidak terdengar sampai ke seberang. "INI NAMANYA DISKIRIMINASI ORANG TUA!"

Cukup bermodalkan ancaman data foto curian, seorang anak berhasil mengapit kepala keluarga di bawah ketiaknya.

Mereka kemudian dibawa ke sebuah ruangan VIP dengan _sound system_ karaoke yang nyaringnya sangat kentara dan dentumannya sampai ke bilik jantung.

Pengecualian untuk tiga orang ini yang dianggap layaknya tamu kehormatan, mereka disuguhi variasi minuman bebas alkohol. Sekesal-kesalnya pemilik klub terhadap anaknya yang kelewat berani mengancam, dia masih memiliki kewarasan untuk tidak membuat klub rusuh dengan aktivitas tiga remaja labil yang kelak berpotensi kesurupan jika menenggak minuman orang dewasa.

" _Makin banyak orang kurus, rebutan nasi tetangga mulu, mungkin hidupnya enggak mulus, melas-melas minta fulus, ujung-ujungnya kena tifus, dan akhirnya mampus._ " **[4]** Baru ketika Rene menyanyi duet dengan Lacus, salah satu _host_ kebanggaan di klub itu masuk ke dalam ruangan menampakkan muka.

Dia berpenampilan cukup dewasa dengan paras yang sangat androgini. Duduk tepat di samping Mikaela yang hanya memerhatikan duo penyanyi sumbang beratraksi sampai ke sofa-sofa.

" _Buat orang kayak mereka, cuma satu jawabannya. O, azab, ya 'kan? Oow, oow, oow, o, azab ya 'kan_?" **[5]**

Tepat seperti apa yang dinyanyikan bagian Lacus, pesona menawan yang diimiliki sang _host_ adalah azab bagi Mikaela yang mudah sekali terkesima.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat." Orang ini bertipe mirip dengan kakaknya. Sering tersenyum lebih tepatnya. "Aha, siapa namamu, Nak? Kau manis sekali."

Mata biru membesar seketika bak kelerang kucing yang baru menemukan keindahan pada tulang ikan setelah berhari-hari terlunta-lunta kelaparan.

Sejak saat itu Mikaela mencandu untuk terus datang ke klub ditemani _host_ yang bernama Ferid Bathory.

* * *

"Yang suka ancungkan jempolnya dan jangan lupa untuk menyentuh tulisan _subscribe_ di saluran saya!"

Tak hentinya Yuuichirou merapal kalimat itu layaknya sebuah mantera, meski efek yang didapat tak seberapa. Memang ada kategori orang tertentu yang terlampau menyukai sebuah hobi tapi tidak mengharapkan sebuah pengakuan dari khalayak, tidak mendamba apresiasi maupun ketenaran. Karena mereka sudah mendapatkan kepuasan batin dari karya yang telah dihasilkan. Ucapan permintaan _feedback_ hanya sekadar formalitas.

Apakah Yuuichirou termasuk dalam golongan itu? Dilihat dari tingkahnya saja sudah ketahuan.

Guren muncul tepat di saat Yuuichirou mengakhiri rekaman video. Seruas jari melakukan gerakan yang bersirat agar sang adik mendekat.

Kaki melenggang malas-malasan, Yuuichirou menguap berkesan enggan menghadapi sang kakak. "Ada apa, Guren _baka_?!"

"Hei! Durhaka padaku kukirim kau ke pesantren biar dididik moralitas!"

Mendengus. Yuuichirou sengak.

"Bantu aku menyerahkan paket."

" _Sorry_ , aku bukan kacungmu." Yuuichirou kembali pada posisinya di saat melakukan syuting, memberesi properti.

"Narumi dan Kagiyama sedang ada kerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Kau―" Guren meneliti adiknya dari ujung sandal sampai kepala. Tampak meragukan kepercayaannya karena Yuuichirou kerap melakukan hal yang tak becus, "―orang kesekian yang terpaksa aku mintai bantuan." Pandangannya merendahkan.

"Dengar, Guren. Dunia ini punya banyak kurir pengantar barang!"

"Ya, dan kau salah satunya."

Yuuichirou mendecih kesal. Lanjut melipat _tripod_ sambil bersiul. Menganggap sang kakak bak angin. Diabaikan. Dianggap tak ada.

Mendapatkan respon siulan apatis dari sang adik, Guren membujuk dengan segala kemampuannya. "Kau kusuruh tidak secara gratis." Berlembar-lembar uang keluar dari dompet.

Si mata hijau melirik sekilas. Tak tertarik. Sejumlah lembaran berdigit yang terlihat itu dianggapnya sangat sedikit. Segepok uang kemudian hadir sebagai pemikat terakhir.

"Ini sudah harga mahal bagi jasa kurir. Antarkan paketku. Kau tinggal menyerahkan paket ini kepada orang yang tempatnya telah kutetapkan."

* * *

Cahaya layar sentuh memapar kontras. Sudah berjam-jam sang pemilik meningkahi ponselnya. Tak peduli pada imbas sakit kepala akibat kesilauan yang menusuk retina. Ia dari tadi berkata lewat tulisan, menceritakan curahan hati yang mengalami dilema, berdelusi, bahkan panas dingin, merindukan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tidak dapat dijumpainya karena terkalang dana.

 _Rene_ : Bagaimana tidak bangkrut kalau setiap malam kau mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk membayar host itu menemanimu._

 _Mika_ : Aku butuh solusi bukan ceramah. Bantu aku!_

 _Lacus_ : Jual diri. * bow *_

 _Mika_ : Tidak! Tubuhku ini hanya untuk Kak Ferid seorang!_

 _Rene_ : Mulai lagi. *gilingbolamatasampaikeindonesia*_

 _Lacus_ : Minta pasokan dana pada kakakmu._

 _Mika_ : Sudah sering, dia tidak mau memberi lagi. * tears *_

 _Lacus_ : KKM._

 _Mika_ : Maksudnya?_

 _Rene_ : Kasihan Kau Mika. Hahaha._

 _Lacus_ : Bwahahahahaha._

Ponsel dilempar ke kasur. Mikaela sudah lelah berkeluh kesah pada dua sahabatnya. Namun tidak kunjung diberi solusi justru dijadikan ajang buli.

Pinggiran kening dipijit-pijit. Ia betulan pening memikirkan penyakit cintanya yang teramat mendamba sang mas-mas bertutur kata halus nan lembut.

Entah kenapa sosok Ferid layaknya nasi. Kalau tidak diasup dalam sehari, ia bisa lesu, tak bertenaga, lemah tak berdaya. Persis seperti penyakit anemia. Sepertinya kehidupan Ferid terdahulu adalah sebagai vampir. Karena sekarang Mikaela seakan terserap darahnya. Ah, ini bagaikan _de javu_ seperti jalan cerita di sebuah _anime_?

Tepat ketika kegusaran telah membuat Mikaela jatuh depresi, datang seorang malaikat berwujud pria tampan selebriti _instagram_ , menolongnya dalam kubang kegundahan. Namun dengan modus, "Mika- _chan_ , maukah kau mengambilkan barang buatku? Aku tidak sempat ambil. Sedangkan pengirimnya buta tentang jalan menuju rumah kita. Kau bisa kan mengambilnya di luar, di tempat yang telah ditentukan? Upahannya kartu kreditku. Cuma kakak kasih pinjam sehari, lo ya. Tidak ada penawaran. Titik."

Sekonyong-konyong, Mikaela langsung berdiri. Bak robot dalam gerakan cepat mengambil kartu dalam jepitan jari Shinya. Kemudian main cabut saja dari sana setelah memberi penghormatan kilat. "Segera laksanakan!"

Yang tanpa Shinya tahu bahwa kartu kredit itu bagai air terjun di padang stepa, pun bak intan permata yang menyilaukan mata Mikaela.

Tertegun. Shinya baru ingat. "Tapi, Mika- _chan_ , kakak belum memberitahumu tempat bertemunya." Shinya berjalan ke luar kamar. "Mika- _chan_?"

Namun Mikaela sudah tidak ditemukan bahkan ketika Shinya telah mencapai halaman depan.

"Ah, iya telepon saja."

Shinya lalu menepuk jidat. Baru menyadari bahwa ponsel yang menanggapi koneksi panggilan, berdering berada dalam kamar sang adik.

* * *

Tenyata kepelikan yang diderita Mikaela tidak semudah main gesek kartu kredit. Ia dilarang masuk klub karena tidak membawa uang kontan. Sebenarnya, transaksi memang bisa dilakukan via _ritel_ , namun tidak jika sang tamu masih berusia remaja, sekalipun ia adalah pelanggan tetap. Mungkin ini adalah penolakan secara halus, sebab kehadiran Mikaela yang belum legal secara umur keluar-masuk klub lama-lama membuat resah.

Kini nelangsalah ia di jalanan. Mengayunkan tungkai tak mengenal arah. Kadang kala ia mendekap tubuh sendiri. Serupa adegan klise protagonis yang melarikan diri, _shock_ , setelah memergoki sang kekasih mendua, dilatari langit malam berpetir ganas yang lalu disusul dengan terjunan air dari langit. Menyamarkan air mata yang mendera dan menghangatkan bara kecewa lewat siraman dinginnya meski hanya sejenak. Namun, kenyataan sesungguhnya tidak sedramatis itu.

Mikaela memang dilanda lara duka, tapi ia bukan remaja labil yang overdosis sinetron. Akalnya masih berjalan layaknya seorang pria. Tidak boleh hiperbolis dalam bertingkah. Memangnya ia waria? Tidak, 'kan? Dan ia sungguh lupa bahwa ia mengemban sebuah tugas.

Trotoar di samping kotak telepon umum Mikaela jadikan tempat duduk. Lamunannya terlayang kosong pada pendestrian yang dilewati para pejalan kaki. Kebanyakan adalah warga sipil kantoran setelah usai berdedikasi pada pekerjaan. Barangkali di antara mereka tidak segera pulang dan memilih menghabiskan beberapa lembar uang untuk menukarnya dengan minuman hangat memabukkan. Ah, tiba-tiba Mikaela ingin segera lekas dewasa agar dapat menghasilkan uang dan tidak dipandang sebelah mata ketika memasuki klub kabaret jika tidak ada campur tangan orang dalam.

Khayal pikirannya pecah tatkala gerutu pengguna telepon umum terdengar sampai menembus kaca.

"Guren, baterai ponselku habis. Kau tidak salah menunjukkan tempatnya? Aku sudah lama menunggu, kenapa orang yang mengambil paket ini belum datang-datang juga?"

Lamat-lamat Mikaela mencermati. Wajah orang di dalam boks telepon pernah ia lihat di salah satu video tak jelas yang ia tonton di _youtube_. Salah satu _vlog_ fenomenal orang itu ia ingat dengan judul yang melebihi batas karakter huruf, ' _Tutorial pembuatan kue khusus untuk kalian yang merasa berdosa karena telah salah menculik gebetan._ '

Mikaela seakan teringat sesuatu.

" _Kau ini. Pantas saja. Aku berkali-kali mencoba menghubungimu. Makanya beli power bank. Ya, sudah kau kembali pulang ke rumah. Paketnya besok saja kau antarkan._ "

"Besok, ya? Ahahaha." Kikuk. Satu jari menggaruk pipi.

" _Kau kenapa cengengesan? Jangan-jangan kau membuka paketku!?_ "

"Ah, anu itu." Kabel telepon dipilin-pilin. "Tadi paketnya tidak sengaja jatuh. Tali tas jintingan kertasnya putus. Barangnya jatuh di jalan dan terlindas roda motor."

" _APA!?_ "

Refleks Yuuichirou menjauhkan gagang telepon sebelum telinganya mengalami gejala tuli.

"Astaga! Kenapa kau berteriak? Seperti barangnya mudah hancur saja. Isi dalam paketmu masih utuh. Tidak ada cacat sedikit pun."

" _Bukan hancur atau tidaknya yang kukhawatirkan. Tapi lengkap atau tidaknya. Kurang selembar kusunat kau dua kali._ "

Yuuichirou memasang raut jeri. Sekilas dia menatap paket yang bungkusnya telah robek. Isi bendanya; yakni lembaran uang, dapat terlihat dari bagian atas tas jinting kertas yang talinya telah terikat simpul buatan. Benda itu diletakkan di tepi pintu boks telepon.

Sekarang dia paham kenapa sang kakak yang memintanya untuk mengantarkan. Sebab paket itu berisi barang krusial yang dapat membuat keserakahan dan hawa nafsu dunia bangkit ke permukaan jika mengetahui apa isi di dalamnya.

Tapi bukankah hidup di zaman sekarang serba mudah? Ada mesin elektronik yang sekali pencet nominal uang akan melayang ke rekening tujuan. Kenapa tidak transfer saja langsung? Bagian itu yang Yuuichirou masih belum mengertinya.

Sekilasnya lagi dia amati bagian depan celananya. Benda pusaka berharga ini tidak boleh ternoda apalagi terpotong jadi dua.

" _Cepat pulang! Kutunggu kau! Tidak pakai lambat!_ "

Bahu dikendikan setelah bunyi koneksi terputus. Gagang pesawat telepon dikaitkan pada tempatnya. Kamera _DSRL_ diambil kemudian dinyalakan. Sebagai _youtubers_ yang rutin mengunggah _vlog_ , Yuuichirou harus _always_ merekam aktivitasnya.

"Halo, _Guys_. Penantian panjang hari ini selesai sudah. Paketnya besok saja dikirimkan berhubung sudah malam dan pengambil paketnya tidak datang. Mungkin sang pengambil sedang tersesat karena tidak ada lampu hijau dari calon mertua padahal sudah bertahun-tahun pacaran." _Jayus_. Yuuichirou memang tidak handal dalam berguyon.

Matanya bergantian melihat ke arah kamera dan pemandangan jalanan di luar kotak kaca. Tidak menaruh curiga sedikit pun bahwa di luar sana ada orang yang begitu intens mengamati paket setengah rusak itu sebagai harta karun.

* * *

Napas tersendat-sendat. Energi Yuuichirou seakan tersedot habis setelah berjalan ke sana kemari. Mengitari sekeliling area distrik ini sebanyak empat kali. Bahkan dia salto dulu di putaran yang keempat dengan harapan hasilnya akan berbeda. Namun tetap saja hasilnya sama.

Badan membungkuk, dua tangan menyentuh lutut. Air peluh mengucur deras dan menetesi trotoar jalanan.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ merah mentereng menepi di dekatnya. Sang empunya keluar, menghampiri Yuuichirou yang masih berpikir buntu.

"Selamat malam."

Ditolehnya sang penyapa yang Yuuichirou amat kenal karena mereka sealam di luar dari dunia nyata. Dia kondang dengan sebutan selebriti paling populer di seantero jagat maya, Shinya.

"Kau―" Shinya mengamati Yuuichirou dari bawah sampai atas. Kumal. Berkeringat dan menguarkan aroma bau ketek. Cukup meragukan bahwa dia adalah adik dari pemilik agensi Malaikat Bulan, "―Yuu- _chan_?"

Masih terengah, Yuuichirou mengangguk cepat.

"Oh, kurasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diri lagi." Lagaknya sombong terselubung, "aku datang ke sini untuk mengambil paket dari Guren. Apa Guren ada mengubungimu lagi?"

Yuuichirou sudah tidak patut berbasa-basi dalam menutupi kebenaran. "Paketnya hilang."

Shinya berharap salah mendengar. "Apa?"

"Uangnya raib!"

* * *

Kejadian berbulan-bulan lalu kembali terulang. Peristiwa di mana sang ketua salah satu agensi tersohor dan bintang top dunia media sosial belum akur dan gemar main kejar-kejaran. Sampai cetusan spontan dari _vloger_ tak laku yang mengatakan: " _yang kauculik itu sebenarnya hanya tubuhnya, bukan hatinya,_ " berhasil meletakkan logika seorang Guren untuk menculik perasaan Shinya. Yang akhirnya menuai panen karena sekarang mereka telah resmi memadu kasih.

Tapi momen kali ini berbeda. Korban yang terjerat dalam lilitan tali pada badan kursi adalah Yuuichirou sendiri yang ditengarai sebagai pelaku kejahatan.

"Katakan! Kau ke manakan uangnya?!" Guren menginterogasi dengan tatapan mengintimadasi.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong! Uang itu dicuri oleh seseorang di saat aku berada dalam boks telepon umum!"

Bersedekap, netra kecubung melirik pemilik mata lazuardi yang dari tadi senyam-senyum seolah menikmati adegan. Kontras Guren pilih kasih. Berkata pada Yuuichirou galak, tapi pada Shinya alot. "Lakukan, sayang."

"Baik." Sebuah gunting terapit di jemari Shinya, memotong-motong udara.

Guren kembali sangar. "Sudah kutegaskan! Kalau uangnya kurang meski hanya satu lembar, ganjarannya kau akan kusunat! Tapi permasalahannya berbeda karena uang itu semuanya lenyap! Berarti hukumanmu bertambah. Anumu harus dipotong!"

Yuuichirou berteriak histeris tatkala ritsleting celananya diturunkan. Tidak punya upaya melarikan diri berhubung ikatan pada seluruh tubuhnya amat kuat. "JAHANAM KALIAN BERDUA! TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN KEBIRI AKU! AKU MASIH PERJAKA! TOLONG!"

Penistaan ini tidak tahu kapan akan menemukan titik terang. Sebab pelaku sebenarnya kini berada di puncak kebahagiaan.

Sementara itu, desah-desah dan erangan erotis memerjakai sebuah ruangan di dalam bangunan bertuliskan hotel cinta. Dihuni oleh dua makhluk berbatang yang mendalami permainan tusuk-tusukan.

Benar, uang hasil curian telah memodalinya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **a/n**

Yuichi, dobel maafken diriku yang baru bisa publis fanfik rekuesanmu dan mengembangkan ide ceritanya jadi gendeng begini! Hueee... Enggak tahu, apakah ini sesuai dengan permintaan dan harapanmu. Kalau enggak sesuai harapan berarti aku yang salah tangkap sama penjelasan kamu waktu itu. T_T

 _By the way_ , selamat ulang tahun, Yuichi.

Banyak plot hole dan fanfik ini sangat jayusman sekali. Please, jangan buli saya karena humornya yang maksa.

* * *

 **[1]** Plesetan lirik lagu Bad bagian Awkarin.

 **[2]** Dikenal dengan sebutan _Kyabakura_ pada dasarnya adalah klub _host_ atau _hostess_ , di mana perempuan atau pria yang menarik dibayar untuk duduk, minum, dan berbicara dengan pelanggan.

 **[3]** Sebuah pekerjaan yang menemani pelanggan untuk mengobrol dan menjadi teman minum sehingga pelanggan merasa senang dan nyaman. Tapi mereka bukan pelacur maupun gigolo. Contoh, pekerjaannya Haru dalam anime Super Lovers S1.

 **[4]** dan **[5]** Plesetan lirik lagu O Aja Ya Kan yang dipopulerkan oleh Younglex.

* * *

 _Thank you_ yang udah baca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
